swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Blazing Chain Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Blazing Chain members develop abilities that aid them in raids and Starship combat. They do not rely on Lightsabers, so they apply The Force to blasters and other weapons in ways that other Force Traditions have not attempted. You must be a member of The Blazing Chain Force Tradition to select any of the Talents described below. Force Directed Shot Prerequisites: Force Sensitivity, Trained in Use the Force You use The Force to alter the flight of your blaster bolt, projectile, or similar missile from a thrown or ranged weapon. As a Swift Action, select one square within 12 squares of you and within your line of sight. You treat that square as the origin square for your next ranged attack with an Energy weapon made before the end of your next turn, and determine Cover and Concealment as though you were firing from that square. You must have line of sight to the target of the attack from the square you occupy. Negate and Redirect Prerequisites: Negate Energy, Force Sensitivity, Trained in Use the Force When you successfully use the Negate Energy Force Power against a ranged energy weapon (Such as a blaster), you can redirect some of the shot's energy at an enemy target, in addition to the Force Power's usual benefit. As a Free Action immediately following your successful use of the Negate Energy Force Power, choose one enemy within your line of sight, and within 6 squares of you, and make a Use the Force check against the target's Fortitude Defense. If your Use the Force check equals or exceeds the target's Fortitude Defense, the target takes Energy damage equal to one-half of the damage you negated. Rising Anger Prerequisites: Force Sensitivity, Dark Side Score of 1+ You tap directly into your anger to increase the effectiveness of your attacks. Once per round as a Reaction to an ally taking damage or being moved down the Condition Track by an enemy, you gain a +1 morale bonus to your next attack roll. If you use this Talent again before you make an attack, the bonus increases by 1, up to a maximum of +5. Rising Panic Prerequisites: Force Sensitivity, Dark Side Score of 1+ You start a Rising Panic in an enemy who observes your attacks and actions, inhibiting the enemy's ability to respond. Once per round as a Reaction to an enemy damaging one of your allies or moving one of your allies down the Condition Track, you can make a Use the Force check against the target's Will Defense. If the check equals or exceeds the target's Will Defense, you move the target -1 step on the Condition Track. An enemy moved to the bottom of the Condition Track by this Talent does not fall unconscious, but instead must spend it's actions fleeing combat for one minute or until it moves up the Condition Track. This is a Mind-Affecting Fear effect. Category:Talent Trees Category:Force Talent Trees Category:Force Tradition Talent Trees